The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a data transmitter and a semiconductor device including the data transmitter.
Multilevel input/output (I/O) methods have been introduced in order to transmit and receive large quantities of data without necessarily increasing data transmission speed. Multilevel I/O methods may use a variety of digital modulation techniques including, for example, pulse amplitude modulation (PAM), pulse duration modulation (PDM), and pulse position modulation (PPM).